wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cupcake Zombie/Questions.
I made a similar blog post like this before,but I still wanna point these things out! Question One: Just before Felix and Calhoun had their love moment with the laffy taffy,and Felix was about to tell Calhoun about Turbo,Calhoun didn't know who Turbo was and Felix said to her You've just got plugged in!,but at the start of the movie,when Ralph meets Markowski,Ralph already knew who Markowski was,but how did Ralph know who Markowsi was,if Hero's Duty had just been plugged in? Question Two: Well...in Hero's Duty when you fight cy-bugs,shouldn't the cy-bugs be causing viruses and problems to the Hero's Duty game when the players are playing it?.If those cy-bugs almost destroyed Sugar Rush,then why don't they destroy Hero's Duty,when they come out to join in with the game? And at the end of the Hero's Duty game,the cy-bugs just fly back into their homes,but cy-bugs are evil,why don't they just attack the game instead of just going back home? Question Three: If Vanellope didn't want to become a real Sugar Rush racer,do you think all of the other Sugar Rush racers would become her friend,or still bully her,because she is a glitch? Question Four: Is there any explanations for why Vanellope can not leave Sugar Rush?.Vanellope's a glitch! (Well...not any more) but...If Vanellope's a glitch,so what if she's a glitch,that's no reason why she can't leave her game! Could there be some problem blocking her way out of the exit? Question Five: If Vanellope is a glitch,do you think she causes some accidental problems,when the players are trying to race? Do you think Vanellope glitches up in a random spot on the race track,and sometimes causes the players to lose the race? Vanellope can not just be a glitch and not been known about! There has got to be prove that Vanellope is a glitch to the players! Any ideas? Question Six: When Ralph and Vanellope make Vanellope's racing kart,in the kart bakery and King Candy comes in and tries to catch them,and Ralph jumps onto the back of Vanellope's racing kart,and says Come on! Drive!,and Vanellope says back to Ralph I do not know how to drive a real racing kart!,but if this is so,how come Vanellope drove in her likedy-split to the scrapp racing karts,but wait a minute I thought Vanellope could not race a real racing kart? Question Seven: When Vanellope grabbed Taffyta and pulled her away from her likedy-split,did you notice Taffyta glitched for a second? Why is that? Do you think Taffyta was hiding a giant secret that she is a glitch? Or is it just because Vanellope yanked Taffyta too hard? Or when Vanellope touches a non-glitch Sugar Rush racer,the Sugar Rush racer glitches too? Question Eight: This question is slightly different from all of the others,do you think if the story line was that Taffyta was reviled to be Turbo's daughter,would you think this would spoil Taffyta and Turbo? Question Nine: Why do you think the recolours were made? Were they meant to replace their racers that they were a recolor of? Or are they just there for avitisement? Question Ten: How come the recolours had to pay their fee? They are recolours! Do they still need to take part in the race,but are black-outs? Question Eleven: When King Candy destroyed Vanellope's code,how did he add the adorable little hoodie to Vanellope to replace her Princess dress? Wouldn't he put Vanellope in rags instead? Question Twelve: Does Vanellope remember being the Princess? Because when she turned into the Princess,she didn't seem that surprise to me! If I found out I was the real Queen of England,but the Queen of England,made me a random kid,I would not get over it in years,but why has Vanellope just took it all in at once? Category:Blog posts